St Chandler Thistle Academy
by MrzRBelikov
Summary: Tasha goes to St Chandler Thistle to find her mom after she went missing or so she thought. Her mom was turned into vampire and then became the High Priestess. There she falls in love with Vampire Nick Kaiser their love is forbidden but she wont give up


I walk out of the classroom with Nick and as he heads over to the canteen I shake my head and say "Hey lets go somewhere quiet" In a hopeful tone, he smiles and says "You know anywhere?" I take his hand and lead him to a shed. We go in and he pulls a chair up then sits down. I take my jacket off and sit on his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck. I kiss him and feel the pressure of his lips on mine. After five minuets of this, the door opens and we spring apart our lips feeling slightly swelled. A girl about 14 looks at us and flushes, she stammers "oh! sorry…I didn't…I just came to get a…" as she trails off I feel sorry for her as she turns beet-red. Nick gives her a reassuring smile and says to her "No, It's cool we were just leaving" and gently slides me off his lap then gets up, I follow him out. We walk in a comfortable silence past the shed and through the trees. I take his hand, Nick doesn't pull away but he doesn't respond either. I feel a pang of rejection but I squash it down determined to spend as much time with him as possible so I say "Hey lets go to your room so we can finish were we left off" he looks straight ahead as he replies "No James's there" in a flat tone. James was his roommate but I refused to give up "Ok let's go to my room then, Jess is meeting Chloe and Finn so she won't be back for hours. We have the whole night" At this he stops walking and looks at me with disapproval, misinterpreting my meaning. "Tasha…" He breaks off in a slightly warning tone that I'm familiar with. I sigh and say "What?" He lets go of my hand then takes a step back creating space between us I didn't like. "You know we can't. You're-" I interrupt "A human and my mom's your High Priestess, yeah I get it. And I didn't mean we should do _that, _I just meant that we could spend some time together" _Alone _I added silently. Nick looks at me for a moment then gives me a gorgeous smile and says "Ok then, lets go to the commons room" At this my heart sinks. I knew the reasons why we couldn't date but I still hoped Nick liked me enough to give in to my charms yeah 'cause that's worked so far, he'd stayed firm about our 'relationship' issues because of our human-vampire differences.

When we'd first met He hadn't known who I really was and I could tell he really liked me but ever since finding out he'd become distant. The rules at St Chandler Thistle were that they couldn't date or be involved with humans because fledglings could turn humans if they fell in love. This may all sound romantic in a creepy way, could you imagine the amount of teenage fledglings thinking they are in love and turning their boy/girlfriends? Yeah and it didn't really help that I was Professor or High Priestess Freya Wilder's daughter, this would scare any guy away. I try to hide the disappointment from my face and am successful because he turns and starts walking toward the commons building. The commons was a building were all fledglings could go to socialise play video games, darts and pool. We enter the building and I look around until I find his now my new friends. Cosmic looks up from her sugar pink phone as we reach their table and smiles, her whole face lighting up and with a quick flip of her curly red hair she asks "Where have _you_ two been?" and everyone looks at us expectantly. Cosmic Nixon was a striking girl with deep red loosely curly hair and piercing violet tinted blue eyes. To match her looks she had a strikingly confident and bubbly personality. Christian De Santis had chocolate brown skin, hair and eyes and was what my New York best friend Jemma would call a pretty boy, he enforced this notion by acting like a jerk at times. His twin sister Chloe had the same colouring and also shared the 'People person' trait with her brother although she was very like-able and had a way of getting her own way. Finn Arrington and James Price were the average good looking nice guys besides James being a wannabe bad boy. Asher Lucas stood out from the other guys because he was shy and quiet and also very cute looking. I decide to tell her a small lie "Just for a walk" and give her an I'll-tell-you-later kind of looks. She just arch's a perfectly plucked eyebrow and says, "So how was the scenery?" Just then I see my mom walking toward us with her usual calm and pleasant expression, saving me from answering Cosmic.

When she reaches us she smiles at my friends and says "Can I talk to you a minute Natasha and Nick?" at this we all look up in surprise but Nick and I both get up and follow my mom, while ignoring the curious looks from Cosmic, Finn and Asher. My mother walks us into the hallway. Behind her back I give Nick a question mark look but he just shrugs, then my mom stops. She turns and looks at Nick and demands sharply "You know the rules about any romantic interaction between Fledglings and Humans don't you?" her eyes flicker to me I flush and look down as Nick says, "Yes I do know the rules" in a cautions but polite tone. My mom nods to herself quickly and asks again "Then can I ask what you've been doing with my daughter?" My cheeks burn and I half shout "Mom!" with complete embarrassment. I couldn't believe this! Of all the many ways my mom could have phrased this she had to pick the worst one. As usual Nick takes charge and replies in his calm, convincing voice "I don't know who told you that but there isn't anything going on between Tasha and me but we're just friends, nothing more" he says firmly my earlier rejection resurfacing stronger than before. As if what he'd said wasn't bad enough, he actually sounded like he meant his words. I manage to keep the hurt out of my expression by digging my nails into my fist. For a moment she looks between us then thankfully visibly relaxes and I can tell she believes him. "Good, I'm sorry we had to have this conversation but I needed to make sure. You can go now Nick I need to talk to my daughter" I blink in amazement. The few weeks I'd been here I hadn't been able to really spend time with my mom. It was still weird calling her mom because she'd been absent for the majority of my life for reasons I now understood. I'd grown up knowing little about my mom mainly because my dad still grieved for her because to him Vampirism was a twisted kind of death. Instantly I thought of my dad. I missed him a lot and still felt guilty for lying to him and coming to find my mom. When I'd been busted he'd yelled at me over the phone for two seconds until giving up and telling me to be careful. He'd never been able to stay mad at me long and usually gave up trying to yell and instead was firm and chastising me. Nick says "Sure bye Professor, see you later Tasha" and walks away, leaving me to face whatever trouble I was in.


End file.
